


Замыкая круг

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Жизнь порой бывает щедрой на сюрпризы.Написано на Фандомную битву-2018





	Замыкая круг

То, что происходит с ее телом, кажется невозможным, немыслимым. Рей в бешенстве. Она готова идти войной на весь Первый Орден, чтобы добраться до их лидера и сказать ему…

Или даже на саму Великую Силу она готова идти войной.

Но пока Рей всего лишь прыгает в спидер и срывается с места. Ей нужно подумать, а лучше всего Рей думается, когда можно гнать транспорт вперед и вперед, отжав рычаг скорости до упора.

Мелькают лесистые пригорки, скальные останцы, поросшие мхом. Рей скучает по своей пустыне, по ее тишине и строгости. Кажется, в пустыне она смогла бы разобраться в произошедшем.

Как можно быть беременной, даже не переспав с мужчиной?!

Проклятая Сила! Проклятый Бен!

Ветер вышибает слезы из глаз. Рей кажется, будто Сила вокруг нее закручивается в водоворот безудержной злости. Тьма, тьма вокруг, одна только тьма…

Скала возникает словно из небытия. Кажется, будто только что ее не было, но вот она — прямо перед Рей. Серый камень с черными прожилками, желтоватый мох в углублениях. Рей не успевает свернуть. Ничего уже не успевает.

***

Магадель, поставщик Гардуллы-хатта, находит безымянную женщину в пустыне недалеко от Мос-Эспа. Женщина истощена и обезвожена, на ней обрывки летного комбинезона.

— Пустыня, — шепчет она охрипшим, еле слышным голосом. — Пустыня…

Магадель поит ее из фляги, будто птенца. Капля драгоценной влаги стекает из уголка рта.

— Пустыня отвечает на все вопросы…

— Как тебя зовут?

Она не помнит. Руки ее дрожат. Полунагое тощее тело сожжено солнцем. Выпирает живот, небольшой, но заметный.

— Ты беременна?

— Я не спала с мужчинами. Никогда не спала.

Бредит? Магадель берет ее за плечи, усаживает в свой спидер. Женщина с готовностью тянет руки к панели управления, гладит трясущимися пальцами, бормочет себе под нос что-то о модели спидера.

Она не сумасшедшая, просто долго пробыла в пустыне. Выглядит ужасно, но если подкормить и привести в порядок…

Она беременна, а значит — не так уж стара. И явно разбирается в технике. Пилот, судя по всему. Небесная странница.

Магадель усмехается и трогается с места. Неплохое приобретение, и не стоило ему ни кредита.

Жизнь порой бывает щедрой на сюрпризы.


End file.
